Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows
by Shadow63
Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter that Elios wanted to conquer. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come. Third Part Now Out! Please Read!
1. My name is Rini and This is My Family

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Prologue

My name is Rini and This is My Family

Her dark crimson eyes shone brightly as she watched her baby brother race around the house. She pulled her pink hair back into a pony tail and picked up the one year old child and held him on her hip.

Her name was Serenity Angel Shields named for her very powerful vampire mother and her mother's twin sister Angel and she was proud to carry both names of her great lineage, but she went by Rini, and she was the oldest child out of four. She was twenty years old herself, her little sister Bunny was sixteen, her youngest sister Selene was thirteen and her little brother Caiden was the baby only being a one year old heathen.

They all grew up in a large family, with her four sets of aunts and uncles. Aunt Mina and uncle Malachite with their children the twins Amora and Siran, who were the same age as she was, and they had a little sixteen year old brother who had a crush on Bunny, his name is Eros. Mina had a thing for going on babynames .com to find baby names with the definition of love.

Then there was her aunt Ami and uncle Zoicite. They only had two kids, Nixie the oldest at fifteen who lived up to her name's meaning, water Sprite, and her little brother the ten year old heathen Aquarius. Ami is pregnant with twins right now, a little boy who they want to name Kelby and a little girl they want to name Maylin.

Her seventeen year old firebrand cousin, Blaze, and his sixteen year old sister named Enya were the offspring of aunt Rei and uncle Jadeite, who have just had a baby only three days ago named Keahi, he was so cute and so tiny.

Aunt Lita was the mother figure in the family though; she lived to be a mother. I guess you could say that while everyone else worked Zoicite and Lita were the house wives. They cleaned everything, even her sixth grade science project. Lita and uncle Nephrite had five kids, the oldest Harper who was nineteen, Cameron who was eighteen, Lily who was seventeen, Willow who was fifteen and Wyatt who definitely acts like he just walked from a forest. He was seven years old.

Rini smiled as she looked out the window at the playing children, yes her family was large, twenty-seven people all living under the same roof. Luckily enough they lived out in the middle of no where Ohio in a large house, with a huge back yard and a good size front yard. Swing sets, swimming pool, trampoline, sand boxes, bikes, four wheelers, snowboards, skis, sleds, tree houses, forts and so much more. They lived good, 13 half hunter half vampire or half were-wolf kids and her siblings were part vampire, part hunter, part demon.

She smiled again and took Caiden outside with the others. Yep, this was the life, and in a month she would be returning to her life in New York for college, to the same exact city where her parent fell in love, battled and almost died.


	2. In A New York Minute

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Hey yall, I decided to try a sequel with Rini. Bare with me, I'm trying!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter One

In A New York Minute

She took after her mother more then the other three did with her hair pulled back into a pink pony tail tipped with black. She crossed her arms over her black cami tank and leaned her leather clad hip against the door frame of her family's old penthouse apartment where she, Amora and Siran lived together. She looked over her shoulder and saw Amora coming in stretching. Amora was just like her mother with her father's hair. Amora was about five foot five, which was three inches shorter then her five foot eight, with waist length silver hair and bright blue eyes. She came out with her white cat Artemis riding on her shoulder.

Siran laughed as Rini's kitten Diana ran around her feet while she did yoga. Siran was the complete opposite of her parents. She was about five foot eight with silver hair that she constantly streaked with some odd random color. But her eyes were the same as her sisters; they were identical twins after all.

She smirked and walked back to her room that had once been her mother's after pinking up her black kitty Diana. She sat on the black velvet blankets that covered her bed and pulled on her big black and red buckle boots. She pulled off her cami and pulled on a red and black striped long sleeve shirt then pulled on a black t-shirt putting a three ring bondage collar afterwards. She left her room and walked across the hall into the bathroom hearing snippets of Amora and Siran's argument then closed the door. Leaning against the counter she put on her make up of red and black eyeliners and black lipstick then walking out she grabbed her backpack and left for school.

Sighing he crossed his ankles and leaned back in the leather chair listening to Alan rant on and on about how he, Elios, had messed up another mission. Elios closed his dark brown eyes and placed his head on his arms.

"Elios! Are you even listening to me?" Alan yelled as he put his hands on his hips.

"Alan if you keep standing like that people might think you're gay and Anne will never sleep with you." Elios said in a monotone drawl.

Alan's face began to turn red with anger. "Elios you are a scout! You use those black wings of yours to fly around the city to keep an eye out for descendants! You're a good for nothing slacker!"

"If I'm a slacker then why am I as powerful as I am? I even give you a run for your money." Elios laughed and stood up.

Elios towered above Alan seeing as Alan was only six foot and Elios was six foot seven with shaggy silver hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled bearing his fangs and laughed pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Alan sighed aggravated and pointed to the door "Get out of my office Elios and pull up those damn pants!"

Elios tugged at his nipple rings and laughed "But if I pull them up you can't see my sexy body!"

"Most of us are men here Elios, we don't want to see your naked chest, but we put up with it, and we definitely don't want to see your Bettie Page boxer shorts! Pull up your damn pants!"

Elios walked out of Alan's office tugging his black, baggy, bondage pants up, cinching his belt tighter.

He threw his trench coat over his shoulders and walked out into the sun shine. He looked up at the sky and went towards the college campus. He may be two hundred years old, but he still needed to learn more about this century he mused.


	3. New Friend or New Worry?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Hey yall, I decided to try a sequel with Rini. Bare with me, I'm trying!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Two

New Friend or New Worry?

The humming drone of the old man was impossible to pay attention to with his cloudy glaring brown eyes and his badly coiffed gray comb over. Rini groaned and looked down at her notebook. She had bad doodles all over the margin of the paper the she was writing her notes in, or what notes she could manage with the monotone professor carrying on like he was. She looked over her shoulder and noticed a student that she never had before. He was tall, well over six foot, maybe even as tall as her own father with shaggy…silver hair? She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows together, but at least he was some eye candy with his bare nipple pierced chest with nothing to cover it but his long trench coat.

"Hotty alert." She mused to herself.

"Miss Shields would you please pay attention to the lecture? You have the highest GPA in this class I would really like to keep it that way!" The professor bellowed at her.

With her face turning only a few shades lighter then her eyes Rini turned back to her notes, embarrassed even more that the silver haired hotty had caught her staring at him.

Elios smirked as the pink haired woman turned back around in her seat. She had disrupted the entire class because she wasn't paying attention to the man in the front; no she had been paying attention to him. Grinning, he scribbled down notes as the professor carried on.

Shields…he cocked his head to the side and smiled. Well Miss Shields, looks like you've got a new friend.

Rini sat on the concrete base of the flag pole drinking her coffee after class; she sighed and looked over her notes for the hundredth time since class ended. Who was the guy in class? She looked up from her notes to see if Amora and Siran were there yet. No sign of her friends but…the silver haired hotty was coming her way.

Elios looked Rini over for the twelfth time as he approached her. Her hair was just below her shoulders, pink with the ends dyed black. She must wear contacts because no normal human had crimson eyes and as for how she looked…she had long legs that could make a guy hard even if she was wearing baggy pants, nice hips, not to skinny, and her breasts…damn! And to top it all off, she looked like a rough and wild girl with her black painted lips huge ghetto stomping boots and bondage collar which topped off her tight leather pants and her black shirt over the black and red stripped shirt she wore underneath it. She might just be worth his time.

Kneeling down Elios offered her his hand. "Hello Miss Shields. I'm Elios."

"Elios huh? Well Elios I'm Trouble but you can just call me Rini." Smirking Rini took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Trouble you say? I could have guessed by what happened in class today."

"Speaking of which, why haven't I seen you on campus before?" Rini set her notebook in her black Gir canvas bag.

"I just transferred my credits over during spring break from OSU." He sat down next to her and leaned back watching her.

"So you're the new guy huh?" Rini ran a hand through her hair and leaned forward a bit.

"I guess you could say that yeah." Elios laughed and looked down at the toes of his boots.

"So I'm guessing as the new guy, you're looking to the girl whose been here a while to show you around." Rini cocked her head to the side and stretched out her legs.

"If that girl in question wouldn't mind." Elios laughed and batted his eyelashes at her.

Rini laughed and stood up "How could I say no to a face like that?" Rini asked as she held out a hand for him.

"You'd have to be a cruel bitch is all I know." Elios took her proffered hand and stood up. Leaning over Rini grabbed her bag then began walking off throwing it over her shoulder.

"Well considering I'm a nice person, come along Toto and I shall show you around this town, cuz I can assure you, you ain't in Kansas no more!" Rini looked over her shoulder smiling bearing her fangs.

With fangs revealed in his mouth Elios followed after.

Amora and Siran watched Rini walk off with a good looking silver haired Goth on her tail. But instead of Rini growling in annoyance for this man she was laughing and teasing him. The twins looked at each other then laughed.

"Rini actually found a man she likes." Amora said in shock.

"A fine piece of man at that. Look at him. Damn!" Siran looked him up and down then sighed "to bad Rini found him first."

The sun was well past set as Elios and Rini sat by the pound in the park eating their take out burritos. "So, your father and mother met in their original country of England when they were just little kids, then after your aunt and grandmother were killed her friends and her friend's families moved her here. Then after a long period of time they met up again in this very city where they fell in love and married and lived in an apartment with four other couples?" Elios asked laughing in disbelief.

"It's a modern day fairy tale of love and friendship. Now all twenty-seven of us live together in the country except for my two best friends who share the same apartment that my mom and her friends shared." Rini stuffed the rest of her burrito in her mouth after.

"Damn you've got an appetite." Elios added after taking a bite from his taco.

"Family trait I swear, my mom can eat the whole refrigerator and still have room to go out to eat at ten different restaurants then eight different ice cream parlors, while never gaining an ounce." She laughed and smiled throwing the burrito wrapper at his head. "Luckily enough I got her metabolism."

"No kidding. And the guys think I eat a shit load of food, I ordered a taco salad, six burritos, ten tacos and two chicken quesadillas while you ordered five burritos, nine tacos, five chicken quesadillas and a taco salad, then ate two of my burritos and one of my tacos; and I'm sure you're still hungry."

"Just a little, I'd only be able to eat three cheese burgers, four things of French fries, two milkshakes and two sundaes." Rini offered shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Your appetite is almost as expensive as mine, but that sounds like a good idea, cuz I'm still hungry also." Standing up Elios brushed himself off, holding out a hand for Rini while he grabbed the garbage with his other hand.

"You're as light as a feather, even though you eat like an elephant woman." Rini pouted and threw her empty Pepsi bottle at his head. "Hey!"

Laughing Rini ran off with Elios chasing after her. Grabbing her about the waist Elios laughed "Rini, I'd like to think I've found a friend in you."

"Same here Elios."

(Well? WELL! YOU MUST TELL ME PEOPLE OR ELSE THIS AUTHOR WON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Reviews! I WUV YOU ALL!)


	4. Troubles a Brewin’!

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

I know, this Elios is a wee bit strange, but I think he's flipping hilarious!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Three

Troubles a Brewin'!

"Elios! Again? You were out all night last night and you haven't brought in any new information about any descendants?" Alan bellowed at the yawning Elios.

"No I didn't." Elios drawled out with a yawn.

"Then what were you doing?" Alan sat at his desk running a hand through his hair.

"I was with Ri…a friend all night." Elios offered as he stretched.

"Ri? Oh, I get it…you don't want to say the full name…you were with a girl all night? So, more and more descendants are escaping the city just so you can satiate your pecker?"

Elios glared at Alan then stood up "this discussion is over."

With that Elios stormed out of a startled Alan's office.

"Rini! Rini! Hey Rini wake up!" Siran yelled kicking Rini's locked door. "I know you don't have a man in there cuz I would have been able to hear that so unlock your door, get your ass out here and eat breakfast!"

"It's bloody well Saturday early riser! I'm a creature of the night you ass!" Rini growled as she opened up the door to the amused faces of Siran and Amora.

"So who was the silver haired hotty you were with ALL last night?" Amora asked pulling a half dressed Rini out of her room.

"Eating, walking, talking, tormenting people and scaring small children the same things I do with you guys." Rini said annoyed as she sat down on the couch in the brightly lit living room, it was obvious that Mina had decorated this room it had none of her mother's gothic flare.

"Yes, but we are girls, that was a boy." Siran said sitting on the coffee table in front of Rini. "Spill!"

"Fine, he's new to town, just transferred to our college during spring break from Ohio. His name is Elios, and he happened to think I was cute so he flirted me into showing him around town. He's nice, he listens. I'm starting to wonder if he's ga…a…ay" Rini said the last through a yawn. Looking over at the clock she groaned. "Its eight A.M.!"

"Well we wanted to know about this Elios creature." Amora said sitting next to Siran handing Serena a cup of coffee.

"What's with the silver hair?" Siran asked.

"Its just like my pink hair, dyed." Rini said curling into a corner of the couch beginning to doze off.

"Are you going to "date" him?" Amora asked poking Rini.

"Maybe…" Rini said falling asleep.

Amora and Siran smiled and look at each other. This was going to be interesting. Amora was the dater; she definitely took after their mother, while Siran was more like Lita. But Rini was like her mother and Ami. Smart, quiet, reserved and not a big dater, yes sparks were going to fly and they had front row seats. Unless he was, as Rini was suspecting…gay.

(Don't kill the author for this short chapter. Have any plot line ideas let me know I might use it and make a chapter just for you!)


	5. What Have We

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Can you believe that I only have 43 days left until I graduate? I'll make sure to my grad pics on my myspace account, which is www. Mypace .com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx you'll have to type it in since doesn't let you have links in your stories.

White Rose Serenity, thank you for your post lovely! The Daddy thing is a great idea! I might use it, to everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Four

What Have We

"Stop calling me a cracker you cracker!" Rini yelled at Elios as they sat studying by the flag pole.

"I'm not the cracker…cracker." Elios popped an M&M in his mouth and laughed ad Rini smacked his arm.

"Hooker! I mean it!" Rini kicked his leg and laughed as he teetered back and forth then fell over. Laughing he sat back up and winked at Rini.

"Weebles wobble but they don't fall down!" He called out in a sing song voice.

"Well since you fell down you must be a cracker!" She laughed as she shoved her books in her bag.

After draining her coffee Rini stood up and brushed herself off laughing still. "You are such a dork Elio."

Elios stood up and smiled. Elio was the nickname Rini had given him, even though it was only one letter short of his normal name. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Only for you I am." He whispered in her ear.

Rini turned around and wrapped her arms around Elios's neck. Rini and Elios had been dating for the past month, going out to see movies, walking to class together, Taco Bell in the park and of course, spending the night at his apartment.

"Elio, you are such a suck up!" Rini kissed him gently before bending down to grab her bag.

"Only because I want you to like me." He crossed his arms over his chest and laughed and Rini rolled her eyes again.

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be sleeping with you." With that she turned and started walking towards the bus stop. Elios caught up with her and grabbed her hand holding it as they walked together. It was a fun, mutual relationship with laughter and affection. Frowning a bit he looked her over, and it wouldn't last much longer, he was so much different then her, she was a human with so much in store for her in the future, while he could live forever and hunted descendants, their two worlds could never mix. But a nice romance was good for everyone, even someone like him.

Endymion watched his wife as she carried their child on her hip and smirked. She was always like this when Rini didn't call for a few days, pacing around, freaking out and threatening to go hunt her down. But then Rini calls and puts up with her yelling then all is well in the house again. But for some reason this time seemed different, almost as if maybe…he shook his head, he couldn't think the worst of this situation until he knew what the situation was.

Jadeite sat next to his friend and smirked "Rini hasn't called yet?"

Endymion laughed and leaned back on the couch "not since Monday two weeks ago. Its starting to worry me as well, she calls at least once a week. Has Mina and Malachite heard from Amora or Siran?"

"Yeah. From what Mal said the girls haven't seen much of Rini lately. She either leaves before they get up or gets home after they go to bed. Apparently Rini has a new "friend"" Jadeite stressed the word friend as he crossed his arms.

"Friend? As in boyfriend? What the hell? No, it can't be Rini would have told us if she was seeing someone." Endymion said shaking his head in denial.

"Apparently it's been going on for a month." Jadeite sighed and patted his friend's shoulder "but we have a bigger problem."

Serenity stopped and looked at the men. "A bigger problem then no word from our daughter?"

"Apparently descendants are fleeing the city in large mass numbers, Amora and Siran didn't know much except for the fact that the warehouse district is becoming a veritable ghost town, no pun intended. The elf population is down to about ten families, the ogres are running for the hills, the mermaids are fleeing for different waters; they're all packing up and leaving. Even the werewolves and vampires. Amora said that the elders aren't saying much but they want the vampires out of the city to a different location, they've told the girls to come home but you know how stubborn they are, and Siran said that the werewolf packs are down to a dozen or more in comparison to the twenty or thirty packs that were there before."

"New group of hunter's maybe?" Endymion asked looking between Jadeite and his wife.

"Or maybe a new group of demons trying to finish what Ynell started when in comes to descendants." Serenity offered putting Andrew in the playpen.

"No, no it couldn't be." Endymion said shaking his head, you see Endymion's mother was a demon and his father was hunter, while his half brother, Ynell, was a full blooded demon.

"Baby, denial isn't only a river in Egypt." Serenity said as she sat on her husband lap.

"Give Rini a day; if she doesn't call we'll call her." Jadeite offered to the worrying parents. Serenity and Endymion always joke around anymore, but the harder they try for laughs the more worried they are.

Amora growled as she saw Rini come into the apartment and threw the remote at her. "I was wondering when you'd get home you ass."

"Ow! Damn! What the Hell was that for?" Rini asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"You've been coming home so late that Siran and I are usually in bed. Where are you?"

Rini sighed and threw her stuff down "I've been with Elios. Why does it matter to you?"

"Well for one it's because I thought we were friends two, we have a crisis situation!"

"What?"

"A crisis situation, descendants are leaving in huge bands and if you haven't noticed, we're getting killed off." Amora crossed her arms and glared as Rini turned on the light.

"Killed off, what…"

"Descendants are being killed off. Nymphs, mermaids, Sirens, gargoyles, vampires, werewolves, elves, gremlins, gnomes…you name it, they're either moving out of town or they're being murdered, and I don't think its hunters…I found ten of them dead tonight when I went hunting…oh and I talked to my mother today…Serenity is about to come here if you don't call her by tomorrow."

Rini swallowed and laughed nervously as she ran for the phone. Boy was she in trouble.

Anne smiled slowly as she wrapped her arms around Elios's neck "Elios, why do you bother with that girl? Why not have a woman like me?"

Elios sneered in disgust and broke out of Anne's grip as he went towards Alan's office "because you are a woman like you. That may be fine for Alan, but not me bitch."

Anne swore profusely as Elios closed Alan's door and sat down in her normal seat. Alan sighed and drained his glass of whiskey. "What is it this time Alan?"

Alan looked at Elios and smiled "Well I have to say you've done well with your assignments thus far. Even with your ball and chain you've managed to wipe out most of this cities descendant population, but they're moving out which means we go for the next big game in this city. The vampire elders, hunters and the werewolf pack leaders."

"So I have to become a big game hunter eh?" Elios mused as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat.

"Yup, I might even send you out into the country to murder an entire household. There is a bout twenty-seven descendants living there. It's the household of Ynell's half brother his vampire wife and they're hunter, vampire, werewolf friends and children." Alan said in an excited tone rubbing his hands together.

"If you know where they are, why haven't you gone after them yourselves?" Elios asked leaning foreword.

"Most of them are ancients, far too powerful, not only that, but if they took out Ynell…imagine how strong they are. Ynell once told me that you were stronger them him…which means that you would be able to take them out!"

"Don't cream yourself old man. Listen, I'm not some dumb descent, I'm not even a demon…your vendetta against this family will have to wait until I'm done with this city." Elios said standing up "now if that all."

"Elios, this would a great chance for that challenge you wanted!" Alan said desperately.

Elios sighed and looked back at Alan "I'll think about it."


	6. I can be Girly Our Secrets

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Can you believe that I only have 43 days left until I graduate? I'll make sure to my grad pics on my myspace account, which is www. Mypace .com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx you'll have to type it in since doesn't let you have links in your stories.

White Rose Serenity, thank you for your post lovely! The Daddy thing is a great idea! I might use it, to everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Five

I can be Girly (Our Secrets)

Elios sat couched next to the gargoyle statues that stood guard over the church like his predecessors looking for the descendants. The rain came down fast and hard soaking him to the bone. But he didn't care he had too much on his mind right now. Another flash of lightning followed by the thunder rang through the skies illuminating him and the statues for a second. He smiled cruelly down at the people below him. He was up there, almost in plan sight and yet no one ever noticed him, the humans were far to wrapped up in their own little world, they only looked at him when he was down there walking amongst them, but even then they mocked him and stared at him as if he were a freak.

The harsh glow in his eyes faded as a smile graced his face. All the humans except for his Rini, his, for a lack of a better word, source of serenity. She was what kept him moving all these centuries without even realizing that he kept alive for the sake of a woman like her…except.

He looked behind him and let his black angel wings appear almost as if they were ripping out of his back. "She would never accept this…"

Elios had the curse of being out of God's favor. He wasn't good and he wasn't evil he wasn't anything except for a fallen angel. That was him, Elios of Hades a fallen angel.

A loud shriek echoed through out the apartment as Rini walked out of her room in her new outfit. "Amora shut up!" Rini growled at her friend.

Siran came running out of her art studio at the sound of her sister but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Rini. She burst out laughing. "RINI! WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Rini was dressed in a candy pink plaid skirt with thigh high black fishnets that had a bow on both legs, candy pink also. And as for her shirt, it was a candy pink and black short sleeved baseball t-shirt with a large red cherry skull in the center, her pink hair was up in pig tails and her boots had a three inch platform heels, and the leather of the boots went up to just past her knees.

"Rini! You look like a gothic Strawberry Shortcake!" Siran said falling to the floor laughing.

Rini harrumphed and crossed her arms glaring at her two best friends. "I was going for girly…but apparently with the way you two are laughing I can't pull that off."

"No Rini, its not that…it's just that…well…" Amora started wiping her eyes.

"You look so weird! I'm sure once we get over the initial shock you'll look cute…but until then." Siran finished for her sister before she laughed harder crying.

Rini sighed and sat down on the couch stretching her legs out in front of her. "Do I really look like that much of a powder puff?"

The answer to her question was a loud burst of laughter from the twins.

"Guys I'm scared…this seems like its getting serious…but…I can't tell him what I am I can't! He wouldn't understand! I'm half vampire, quarter hunter and quarter demon. What am I supposed to say "hey honey thanks for the great sex. Oh by the way my dad is part demon part hunter while my mom is an ancient vampire. He's only a human!"

"A human with a strong spiritual aura." Amora said finally calming down a bit.

"Uh oh, Amora psychic reading." Siran said wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm not saying anything bad but…he has a spiritual aura…he's tied to the other side in some way, but its all human." Amora said pulling herself up next to Rini wrapping her arms around Rini's left arm while Siran snuggled against Rini's right arm.

"So you really think its getting serious?" Siran asked looping her leg with Rini's.

"Serious enough that he told me he loved me and I do…I really do think that I love him guys. I told him so to…but something was off…he seemed scared about telling me so…terrified."

"I've heard of fear of commitment, but that's ridiculous." Siran said laughing.

Rini sighed and shrugged looking at the clock. "He should be here soon."

As if on key there was loud knock on the door. Rini pulled away from the girls and picked up her coffin purse slinging it on her shoulders like a back pack she waved and walked out the door.

Elios was staring out the window at the rain when Rini came out. He was still sopping wet from head to toe. "Elio…you're so wet…I thought I was supposed to be the only one that gets wet."

Elios looked at the floor and laughed a bit before he turned around to look at Rini. He stopped dead in his tracks staring at her from head to toe. She was a vision in pink. He swallowed hard and loosed the collar of his black silk shirt. "My God…" was all he could muster.

"You like? I was trying to look more girly…" Rini said fidgeting nervously.

"I would say that I never had a thing for Lolita Goths…but…damn baby…" Elios placed his cool hand on Rini's bare waist and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You smell good."

Rini blushed and wrapped her arms around Elios's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Elio."

"I love you too Rini…always and forever."

He watched her as they walked from the building, he watched her as they rode to the restaurant, he watched her as they drove to his apartment and he thanked God for giving him his Rini even if he was fallen from God's grace as he made love to her.

(Hey guys R&R please, I take anonymous reviews too!)


	7. Carpe dium

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

March 21, 2006

Can you believe that I only have 40 days left until I graduate? I'll make sure to put my grad pics on my myspace account, which is www. Mypace .com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx you'll have to type it in since doesn't let you have links in your stories.

April 8th is prom; I might post prom pics on my site too! I love yall!

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Six

Carpe dium

"There is a Latin term – Carpe dium, it means seize the day. And that's what we all must do sometimes lovely. So if you really love him, seize him…don't be afraid to reveal yourself to him." A male voice on the other end of the phone said to Rini. She was talking to her father about her love life situation. "But if you do, introduce to this boy first, we wanna meet him."

"Meet as in m-e-e-t or meet as in m-e-a-t?" Rini asked laughing a bit.

"M-e-e-t, don't worry they aren't allowed to eat him. Unless he does something to hurt my baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore dad."

"I know…sometimes I wish you were but…you don't always get what you want I guess."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you fang face." Fang face was Endymion's personal insult for her.

"What ever hunter boy."

"I'll tell your mother you called so that she doesn't freak out."

"Thanks."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye pumpkin." With that both ends of the line went dead and Rini sat back staring at the phone. She was in love Elios. She smiled at the thought and looked up at the ceiling, she would give up every ounce of immortality she had to have him with her forever, but she wasn't sure how he would take the fact that she was a blood sucking hunter of the night. Especially since she could be putting him in trouble. Someone was hunting the descendants down and wiping them out. So to tell him would be putting him at greater risk wouldn't it?

"Shit…"

Amora curled against Rini's side and looked up at her "What's wrong Rini-Rini?"

"I want to tell Elio what I am but I'm not sure…daddy wants to meet him when I tell him. Back up you know?"

"Good idea…but…isn't there a possibility that he might take that as he is the main course for a meal?" Amora asked examining her nails.

"I already thought of that…I think I'm going to introduce him to mommy and daddy before I tell him." Rini said sighing and looking down at Amora.

"Good idea."

Elios sat in Alan's office looking at the nearly cardboard walls that were blood stained and sighed. Alan's office was a small add on to the large building that was at one point in time a ware house in the older business district set further back in the city. He sighed and ran his hands over the scarred brown leather of the seat he was in. He knew the ins and outs of this office, he was constantly in here being yelled at and he knew that today would be no different. But the only reason Alan rode his ass as hard as he did was because Anne was a community bicycle, everyone got a ride (even the women sometimes). Everyone but him.

He sighed and titled his head back so that it was leaning against the back of the hard leather seat and closed his eyes and frowned. But even though Alan rode him hard, he was still the only friend that he had.

Alan strode into his office and jumped when he saw Elios sitting there. "Elios, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Elios sat up and watched as Alan sat on his desk.

"Shoot."

"Alan, I have to say man that you are probably my only friend which is the only reason I'm coming to you." With that Alan shifted a bit looking a little embarrassed at Elios's confession.

"Alright…you can tell me anything Elios."

"You know how I've been seeing that human?" Alan nodded "Well…is it possible…I mean I didn't think it was but…I…" Elios sighed and scrubbed his large hands over his face.

"Shit…Elios. Don't tell you think that you're falling for this woman…" Alan said running his hands over his tacky brown tweed dress pants.

"I'm a fallen angel Alan…is it even possible for me…my kind to fall in love?" Elios looked up at Alan. Alan was startled by the look there. He had known Elios for close to fifteen years and in the time that he had known Elios he's either looked pissed, carefree or the inevitable hyperness that he seemed cursed with. But Elios was one scary son of a bitch, but now he looked lost, stressed and for the first time since he first met Elios, self-doubting and it scared him.

"Elios…as long as you can feel you can love…apparently even a badass like you." Alan ran a shaky hand through his dark brown hair and sighed.

Elios just looked at Alan forlornly and leaned back covering his face with his arms. "Elios…I don't know what to tell you man…I'm in love with Anne who is another demon like me…maybe you love what's-her-name because she is human like you once were."

"But I'm only going to put her in danger Alan…I can't do that to her…" Elios's voice came out in a small whimper as he said it.

Alan looked at Elios surprised. "If that's how you feel man…don't let it go on much longer."

"Whoever said love was wonderful was definitely human." Elios muttered as he stood and threw his coat around his shoulders. "Thanks Alan…I'll see you later, I have to go pick up Rini and take her to school."

"So Rini's her name…" Alan muttered as he watched Elios leave. "Why does that name seem so familiar?" So Alan began to look through his files.


	8. White Rose Serenity – Meeting Daddy

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

March 22, 2006

WhiteRoseSerenity this is yours! And yes my muse if my bestest buddy as are all of you that read this!

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Seven

White Rose Serenity – Meeting Daddy

Elios looked himself over for the hundredth time in the mirror as he and Rini drove towards her parents house with Amora and Siran in the backseat. Yes a house full of twenty-seven people, all of which lived together like one big happy freaking Brady Bunch family.

"Elio keep your eyes on the road and don't worry about how you look!" Rini yipped as Elios took his hands off the wheel to fix his hair. "Two hands!"

Elios looked at Rini as he held onto the wheel again "sorry."

"Meeting the parents is always rough Elios don't worry about it." This coming from Amora.

Siran sighed and looked Elios over. She was happy that Rini was in love, but wasn't two months to soon to fall in love? Elios was good looking though. He had long, thick silver hair, red eyes (which were presumably contacts and hair dye), with a tight black t-shirt that showed off his hard lean body with a black dress jacket over top of it and baggy black pants tucked into a pair of boots. He had forgone with his normal black eye makeup and his sometimes regular black lipstick, but he had left his fangs in. He would fit in perfectly with this family of Goths.

Rini smiled at Elios and placed her hand on his leg and smiled. She was as nervous as Elios, but not for the same reason. She knew her family would love him, but she was nervous about him finding out about her and the others, she knew he would find it cool…but would he be willing to not only keep his mouth shut, but to except her and love her. If their love was real…he would.

Elios pulled his black Jeep Wrangler into the drive way of a large white three story house "you live here?"

Rini looked back at the girls and smiled "well we have a house of twenty-seven and that's constantly growing."

Siran and Amora grinned at each other and laughed.

Elios stopped the car next to the large collection of cars outside the garage and looked at them dumb founded. "Hummers, motorcycles, Bugs, Mustang Convertibles, Jeeps, Mercedes, Jaguar…is that a 1960's roadster?"

"Yeah, that's our dad's." Siran said climbing out of the car with Amora and Rini, but Elios just kept staring at everything dumbfounded. This is where Rini lived and grew up… "kiss muh grits…" Elios muttered under his breath.

Rini grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Amora and Siran went in to greet them, are you coming?"

He nodded and climbed out. Rini took his hand and skipped ahead of him pulling him along, but he didn't mind, she was wearing a short pleated pink and black plaid skirt that showed her black satin panties with a kitty on the front, they were his favorite pair she owned. She was beautiful with her pink hair pulled up into pigtails with a pink spike collar, a black midriff top with a pink fishnet shirt under it that matched her thigh high fishnets that were under her knee high three inch platform boots.

But then he felt her hand slip away and he looked up to see a blonde woman with shoulder length platinum blonde hair that was tipped black hugging Rini. The woman looked to be around twenty three with black thigh high leather boots, a short black leather mini-skirt that showed only an inch of black and red stripped tights. And she was well endowed like Rini with a short black camisole top and a black leather spiked collar. Was this Rini's sister…but she couldn't be older then Rini if she was Rini was the oldest and this woman didn't look like she could be Rini's sixteen year old sister Bunny. Cousin maybe, though they didn't look eerily alike.

But then his attention was drawn to the impossibly tall man behind the blonde, he had the same blue eyes as the blonde only dark with messy black hair and his outfit was a simple black dress pants tucked into a pair of boots with a black fishnet shirt under a floor length black leather trench coat…another cousin maybe? He only looked twenty-eight…

Rini turned around and pulled Elios closer to her smiling brightly at him "Elio I want you to meet Serena and Darien…my parents…mom, dad this is Elios."

Elios tried not to stare, but how could they be Rini's parents, Rini was twenty and they looked not much older then her! But that explained why the blonde looked like Rini a bit. But Rini definitely got her fashion sense from her mother.

"Ma'am, sir" Elios plastered a small smile on his face and held out his hand to Serenity and Endymion nervously. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Rini has spoken of her family in large detail so I was excited to see how much of it was myth."

Serenity laughed and wrapped her arms around Rini's shoulder after shaking hands with Elios while Rini wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, and Endymion laughed and shook Elios's hand with oomph staring him down "it's a pleasure to meet you at last to Elios, and the family has been just as excited to meet you."

Endymion let Elios's hand go and held his arm out towards the large group of people standing at the door "this is the rest of our family. That's out other daughter and our youngest Bunny and Andrew. That Ami and her husband Zoicite with their kids Nixie and Aquarius with her new born twins Kelby and Maylin. Then this is Lita and her husband Nephrite with their brood Harper, Cameron, Lily, Willow and Wyatt. This is Rei her husband Jadeite and their three kids Blaze, Enya and Keahi. Then Amora and Siran's parents Mina and Malachite and their youngest child Eros." They all waved and said welcome and they all moved to go inside. Rini grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with them.

Elios sighed as he looked around at the large group. Rini grew up with all of this? 'Jesus…I am definitely not the one for her…all these human's that seem so close…it would never work I'd be a freak to them.' He thought as he put on a smile in order to face the family. This would definitely never work.

Elios sat back and stared at the table full of food and people and held his stomach, he had eaten more then normal trying not to be rude, but now he'd pay for it. He groaned and discreetly loosened his belt under the table which made Rini laugh and lean against him "Great food Lita…I don't think I've ever eaten so well or so much."

Lita laughed and smiled "Thank you Elios. I'll send some home with you."

Elios nodded and looked around the table smiling. He was actually enjoying himself amongst all these people but that was short lived when Rei spoke up "so Elios…can you tell us about your family?"

Elios's smile faded and a dark look crossed his face to be quickly replaced by a cool look "I don't have anyone."

Rini looked at him and cocked her head to the side. Elios had never spoken about his family to her before. "My parents died when I was sixteen leaving me to my abusive aunts and uncles until I was eighteen and now I'm in college." And Elios left it at that.


	9. What it is

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

March 31, 2006

blinks Wha? Oro? pouts alright here I am having to explain myself again I will state that I have NEVER WRITTEN A CHIBIUSA FF! And the whole relationship thing, yeah it's important but how it's developed is not really important! And the Goth thing I AM GOTHIC! And one of the most important rules to writing is write what you know and what I know is the world of the creepy and macabre. And is it going fast? I don't know I write as it comes to me. So um yeah! I appreciate comments that tell me where I can develop my story but…you know when you're sitting there and have only read up to like chapter 7 you really don't have any idea what's going on! Yeah you have a tendency to write the rest of the story in your head but that's your head and not mine and let me state this like I did in the first "Till The Shadows of Night Come" I am a senior in high school right now and I am working my ass off trying to get everything finished because Prom is the 8th of April and I'm done with school the 25th of May. I'm in a vocational school so I have to work like 80 times harder then normal high school kids do cuz this is like college meets high school people. Sorry if I sound bitchy but I'm sick and I think I'm coughing up blood. So uh, yeah. Thanks guys I love yell!

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Eight

What it is

Rini sat and looked out the window and sighed "I chickened out Diana." She hugged the little black cat and leaned her head back. "I need to tell him or else…I'm screwed! I love him I really love him but…" she sighed and shook her head petting Diana's head who purred and rubbed against her mistress.

Amora and Siran looked at each other and sighed. "It's been two weeks and she still hasn't told him!"

Siran shrugged and looked back at Rini "it's her decision I just hope she makes the right decision. She's basically our big sis and still she needs us to save her."

"It's sad really."

Siran nodded in agreement with her sister as they walked away from Rini's room.

Elios closed his eyes trying to drown out the noise of a yelling Alan. He had his broad back turned from Alan as he placed his head on the cold concrete wall.

"ELIOS! Are you listening?" Alan asked as he grabbed Elios's shoulder turning him around to face him.

"No Alan, no not really." With that Elios slumped against the wall sitting on the ground.

"I was saying that I want you to go after that family I told you about!" Alan's face was beginning to turn red and all Elios could do was stare and try not to laugh at him.

"Right now?"

"Right now! It's important that you could your head out of the clouds and your pecker out of your little girlfriend and get your head in the game! This is important Elios, I looked into the family, and I think I told you before but if I didn't I'm telling you now this is the group that killed Ynell! They're powerful! And I want them gone before they figure anything out!"

"Fine whatever; give me that damned folder and I'll take care of them in time to go out with Rini on Friday." Elios huffed and ripped the manila folder out of Alan's hand and set it on his lap.

"Ah, yes Rini. Speaking of which…" Alan's face became sober as he kneeled next Elios.

(Yes short I know so sue me.)


	10. What We Fear At Night

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

April 10, 2006

Hey yall! Prom was a blast! I should have pics up soon on my myspace. www. myspace. com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx. That's the web address. I danced from start to finish with muh friends and now! I hurt…muh poor ribs! Anywho, I loves yall!

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Nine

What We Fear At Night

Lightning shot across the sky followed shortly by loud cracks of thunder but he ignored it. How could it be? How could this happen? It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He snarled baring his large fangs which seemed almost alien on his handsome face. The wind whipped his long silver hair across his face biting his skin is harsh movements.

How could this be? He crouched next to the large gargoyles that watched over the church and hide him from public eyes. He was supposed to be the only one with a secret…but this?

Vampire. Elios punched the ground repeatedly, she was a fucking vampire! Out of all the secrets in the world that she could have hid from him, she was a vampire, and not just any vampire, a descendant of the vampires that killed Alan's predecessor Ynell.

He sighed and shook his head. No! He wouldn't cry over the traitorous woman! He should never have trusted her! He should have known that another woman would betray his trust and his heart. Only this time hurt worse then the last…he growled once more and stood up the lightning reflecting off of his wet chest as he spread out his large, black feathered wings. No more…

A small black ball of fur screeched loudly as she ran across the apartment, her pink haired master chasing after her. "Diana! Its ok! Its only thunder!" Rini yelled as she chased after her small frightened kitten.

Artemis and Luna watched the frightened kitten run back and forth with their identical yellow eyes, while the twins watched in amusement with their identical blue eyes.

Rini stopped and panted glaring at Siran and Amora. "Please, don't get up. Stay, sit, relax and watch me and my kitten run around."

"Ok" Amora said grinning even wider.

"We won't." Siran finished with a grin similar to her sister's.

"Brats." Rini mumbled and she launched herself at the spazzing kitten.

Amora and Siran just laughed as Rini was attacked by the tiny kitty, and losing. Rini put Diana into a spare bedroom with her litter box, food and water closing the door tightly. "The plushie room, so that she can hide herself amongst the furry stuffed animals we have collected over the years."

Rini sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist. She walked over to the window that led out into the night staring at the sky like her mother used to do when she lived here with Amora and Siran's mother Mina, and Rei. She leaned her shoulder against the cool metal and watched as the lightening made the night sky as bright as daylight. And within that highlight of the sky she saw something that not only puzzled her, but made her quiver with fear. It was a fallen angel flying above their apartment.

"What kind of omen is this?" Rini asked backing up quickly.

Siran and Amora looked up at the terrified sound in their friends voice.

"What?" Siran asked.

"What do you mean?" Amora asked simultaneously with her sister.

"There is only one thing more damned then a demon or vampire…" Rini said tripping over herself and hitting the ground.

"A fallen angel…" Siran whispered cautiously as if the creature could here her.

Amora gulped and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I think we found what's killing the descendants…"

Siran and Rini nodded slowly and cautiously. "We need to call Endymion and Serenity Rini…" Siran forced herself to say.

"I think I do need my mommy and daddy…" Rini said looking at her friends.

(Cliff hanger much?)


	11. What To Do

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 1, 2006

Hey yall! Prom was a blast! I should have pics up soon on my myspace. www. myspace. com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx. That's the web address. Sorry its been so long! But I'm freaking out now only 18 more days till I'm done with school. OMG! Scary! But yeah, we should be getting the internet fixed at muh house so I should be able to update frequently at home. Hopefully. Well see yalls later.

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Ten

What To Do

"So that's what's been going on…" Malachite muttered as he and the others sat listening to the girls on speaker phone.

"Damn…" Endymion rubbed his face and looked back at the phone. "Rini I think you girl's need to come home. Its not safe there anymore. We have to be here with the young ones and can't leave to help you guys so you guys need to come here."

Rini looked at Amora and Siran and sighed "No dad…we can't leave. We have a life here, and we need to live it, with or without fear."

Zoicite laughed and shook his head "these kids are either getting wiser or dumber."

"They're being brave. Standing up to something even if you are terrified is the true meaning of bravery." Mina said hugging her husband "And as much as I want Siran and Amora home they need to do what they think they must do with or with out us."

Serenity held Bunny to her and looked down at her husband and son and nodded "I agree with Mina."

Endymion sighed and looked around at the group and they all nodded in agreement. "Alright fang face. Call us though if your need us, we can spare one or two maybe."

"Thank you daddy."


	12. Betrayal

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 2, 2006

Hey yall! Prom was a blast! I should have pics up soon on my myspace. www. myspace. com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx. That's the web address. Hey yall! Sorry the last one was so short…I was in a hurry to get a new one out and well I rushed it! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

Chapter Eleven

Betrayal

The night was dark, the air was acrid and musty and all of the descendants were huddled up together in the bunker that they made out of an old warehouse. Rini sat curled up against Amora and Siran on the top balcony with the youngest of the elders a man named Jebadiah who was only fifteen years older then their mothers.

Next to him were the leaders of the local were-animal packs, the chief of the ogre village, the high priestesses of the local witch coven, the high council member of the nymph village, the medicine women of the fairies and the pixies, the head of the dwarf clan, the leader of the gremlins, the chief of the elf village, a representative from the mermaids that lived in the bay, and even a representative for the hunters. Amora, Siran and Rini all looked around and sighed, they had been friends with several of the descendants that had been murdered so this wasn't a happy meeting this was, in fact quite a solemn occasion.

Jebadiah stepped forward and scanned the crowd "we have with us Rini, Amora and Siran whose parents saved us from the last time a threat this great threatened us all, now we have come together once more when the fear for us and our loved ones are even greater."

A young fragile looking woman who had been introduce as Vivo, leader of the were-foxes stepped forward and sighed wiping the tears from her eyes "We had that they were gone, dead for years and generations after the great war that took place almost a millennia ago when the demons had wiped them out. But we were wrong. A Fallen still exists and is killing us all, hunting us down one by one!"

The crowd began to murmur loudly by the declaration when a voice sounded from the back "How can that be? I thought they were banished to hell forever?"

Igor, leader of the were-rats, stepped forward and spoke his voice thick with a Russian accent "We 'ave no idea how this person got 'ere all we know is that we must protect not only our own but each other as well. Once and for all, all of the descendants shall work as one!"

Everyone looked at each other warily. Rini stood and climbed on top of the railing that separated the balcony from the floor below and placed her hands on her leather clad hips. "Some of you were once human! The were-animals, some of the vampires! Human! Most of the rest of you are prey! You need others to help make you stronger! Don't be stupid just because of petty differences, you all have something in common, you all need the protection of each other! My mother is a vampire and my father is half hunter, half demon! One of my mother's best friends is a were-wolf whose husband is a hunter! Don't be childish about this, we need each others help in this!"

The descendants looked around a look of recognition crossed over their faces as they realized that the only thing that was really different was their species. They all loved, the all laughed, they all bled, they all died in someway, they all got married, had children, they all had fears, hopes and dreams. Fur, fangs, wings or water was only something on the outside. Heart, soul, life. Those were the real things they were made up of.

Rini thrust her hand in the air "Whose with me?"

Not a single descendant said nay to her they all burst out screaming, roaring, whatever, showing their support for the cause.

Rini looked back at the leaders and smiled crossing her fishnetted arms looking quite pleased with herself. "Then the leaders of our group shall come together and sign a treaty for an alliance." She jumped down and joined Amora and Siran who were laughing and hugging each other.

Jebadiah arched his eyebrow and held a hand out in Rini's direction "And Rini since it was your speech that rallied us together, why don't you be our quote unquote general?" At that suggestion everyone went nuts again and left Rini standing there with her mouth agape.

The trees rustled in the wind, the green leaves blowing loose in the strong air currents blowing strands of silver all over the place. Elios crouch low in the tree and growled. He would do his job, leave and go somewhere. Anywhere where he could forget traitorous women.

He looked at the silver watch on his wrist and nodded; he jumped from the tree and walked inside the house. The family was scattered some were in the living room, some were in the kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms. But he was looking for two in particular. Both were in the kitchen along with Ami and Rei.

Ami and Rei were already passed out but Endymion and Serenity were fighting whatever had invaded their bodies. They looked up with surprised faces as Elios walked into the kitchen.

"Elios?" Endymion asked looking quite floored.

"Hello Endymion, brother of Ynell." Elios said glaring his taloned fingers at his side his wings folded behind him.

"Ynell? Wait is you what's been killing the descendants?" Serenity asked from her spot on the floor where she had collapsed.

"Correct." He laughed a bit baring his fangs and then stopped beside the table where he could see both of Rini's parents. "I work for the demons, and they want me to kill your family for killing their "greatest" leader. If you ask me Ynell was a crazy son of a bitch. But they're paying me, so I don't ask questions."

"But what about Rini?" Serenity asked crawling close to her husband.

"What about Rini? She lied! She is like all women! Cruel and uncaring. They use you how they want to then they let you go. They want you die! They don't care about anyone but themselves!" Elios growled out rage burning in his dark red eyes.

"Death can make a person bitter or death can release a person of all guilt…looks like you choose bitterness Elios because our Rini wasn't like that. What do you think she lied about?" Endymion asked holding Serenity close to him.

"She never told she was a vampire!"

"Then you lied to Elios by not telling her that you were a fallen angel." Serenity murmured against her husband's neck.

"No! I never told her to protect her! SHE IS THE ONE AT FAULT! NOT ME!" With that Elios ran from the house then lit in on fire. Fire a purifying agent to kill vampires.

(Longer, better?)


	13. Sailor Stars 16: Surprises

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 5, 2006

**Hey yall! Prom was a blast! I should have pics up soon on my myspace. www. myspace. com/ xxpoeticsuicide88xx. That's the web address. Hey yall! As of tonight character pictures for both "Till The Shadows Of Night Come" stories should be on my myspace tonight! That is if I can get on. SailorStars16 I'm gonna use your idea but add a bit!**

**Also, I'm thinking of making this into a whole series! Not that many books maybe 4-5 but still a series! I hope you all continue to read along! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT! WHEN I GET A CHANCE I'LL START RE-READING ALL OF YOUR STORIES GUYS AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU PEOPLE!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sailor Star 16: Surprises**

The wind whipped through Rini's thick mass of pink and black hair as she stood outside next to Amora and Siran.

Amora couldn't stop staring at Rini while Siran sat down putting her head between her knees.

"Are you sure?" Amora asked putting her hands on Rini's arm.

"Well not only did I notice it, but K.C. the witch, and the test I took was positive." Rini said placing her hand on her stomach.

Siran groaned loudly "you're pregnant! Didn't you and Elios use any protection?"

Rini blushed and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her baggy blue jeans. "Not a couple times…"

Siran groaned again and fell backwards on her but. "shit Rini…"

"Its ok Siran…me and Elios…we love each other." With that Rini looked up into the dark night sky and smiled.

It was a great blaze taking everything in sight, it roared straight up into the sky reaching for anything else that it could use to fuel itself to reach a greater distance when all of a sudden it sputtered and began to dwindle down. Slowly it began to recede until the fire was gone all together.

Blaze stood in front of the house his large hand outstretched towards the dwindling fire, his shoulder length hair blowing behind him with the rush of his power, his burgundy eyes were glowing brightly as he slowly put the fire out. Harper, Cameron and Lily were behind him waiting for the ok to get into the house to see if the family was in there.

Blaze, Harper, Cameron and Lily had gone out into town to hang out with other local descendants. Blaze glared at the house and cursed loudly "We shouldn't have left." He put his hand down and ran inside the slightly smoldering house calling out names loudly. "Shit! Get in here and help everyone is still inside!"

Rini sat in the office of the warehouse across from Jebadiah "I'm quite impressed Rini, but I know I shouldn't be. You are your mother's daughter." He smiled a bit and chuckled "you both have a knack for leading others. But then again you are named for two wonderful women."

"I'm tenacious…it runs in my blood line from what I've been told." Jebadiah just shook his head chuckling quietly when the phone rang.

"Hello…what?...A fire?...Is anyone dead?" he sighed deeply "Than goodness for that…no I'll tell her…she's in my office right now…they said it was who? He couldn't have…he's a what? Shit!" Jebadiah slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Rini I have some grave news. There was a fire at your family home…"

Rini stood up quickly "what!"

"No one was gravely injured your cousin, Blaze, put it out."

"Who would…how?" Rini slowly sank back into the chair.

"You're not going to like my answer Serenity…"

Rini slowly glanced up from under her hair…no one called her Serenity unless something bad was coming up next.

"It was Elio…" Rini jumped up and slammed her hands into Jebadiah's desk.

"Don't lie! It wasn't Elios! He loves and I love him it wasn't Elios! It couldn't be Elios I'm pregnant with his child Jebadiah! DO NOT LIE!" Rini's face was red with anger her crimson eyes were flashing angrily.

"Rini I wouldn't lie about something like this my child. It was Elios…he is the one who has been killing the descendants, he is the Fallen Angel!" Jebadiah stood up angrily but straightened his tie to keep from acting as Rini had.

She fell to her knees with a sickening crack and stared at the floor "no…no not…not my Elio…we love each other…if he was…then he would have just…just…been…using…me…" Rini looked up at Jebadiah. Fear, betrayal, rage, sorrow and so many other passionate emotions passed through Rini's face as she stood up… "No one…I mean no one fucks with Serenity Angel Shields and lives!"


	14. Inside His Heart

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 9, 2006

**Hey yall! I'm thinking of making this into a whole series! Not that many books maybe 4-5 but still a series! I hope you all continue to read along! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT! WHEN I GET A CHANCE I'LL START RE-READING ALL OF YOUR STORIES GUYS AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Inside His Heart**

Elios sat in the corner of Alan's office all the shades were closed, curtains drawn and lights off. He sat pulling his long silver hair rocking back and forth while Alan pounded against the locked door.

"Shit…" Alan muttered under his breath as his stared at his office door "I knew this dame would be trouble for him…"

Anne placed a hand on Alan's shoulder "Alan…"

Alan sat on the floor and kept watching the door "Elios is a Fallen Anne. Fallen were once humans…they have all their memories from the time they were human, including their feelings…and we all know how Elios died…"

Anne gasped and looked at the door "you think he's…reverting?"

"Love is his Achilles heel…"

Elios slammed his head into the wall and screamed while the images of Molly stormed through his head, flash backs to times long ago, 1806 to be exact. He screamed loudly again and began rocking back and forth. "NOOOOO!"

Elios sat in the garden next to his mother and sister, Delilah, as they entertained the MacKinneys. Robert MacKinney his wife Barbara MacKinney and their daughter, the lovely Molly MacKinney, who just happened to be the apple of his eye, and soon hopefully his wife, sat with them discussing any future ties between the two families.

But Elios St. John was a shy boy. He always did as his mother and father asked, he was obedient, a devout Christian and the perfect gentleman. According to every mother in the surrounding area he was the perfect catch with not only his personality, but also his title and wealth as the oldest child.

Elios screamed and slammed his head into the wall "TRAITOROUS BITCH!"

Elios was the happiest man in the world! Molly and her family had consented for him to take her as his bride. He was on cloud nine!

Elios turned the corner hoping to see his bride to be to speak with her on the plans for their wedding when he heard her and his best friend Gregory.

"Oh Gregory! How could mother and father do this to me?"

"Molly, your parents only want what's best for you my heart."

"But what's best for me Gregory is your love…"

Elios began banging his head into the floor whimpering "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Elios sat in the rain, his great coat was soaked down to his skin. How could this be? His best friend and the love of his life were in love with each other…he sobbed loudly and looked down to the gun in his hand…well if it was Gregory she wanted…it was Gregory she could have, he loved her to much to come in-between her and her true happiness. And with that it all went black…no more pain, sorrow or love of this world. Only the miserable confines of Hell.

Elios laid on the concrete floor sobbing, his entire body shaking with sorrow. Molly, Rini…their faces began to meld together in his head. "I gave in last time…this time she is going to pay!"


	15. Saturn

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 9, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. Also I'm thinking of making this into a whole series! Not that many books maybe 4-5 but still a series! I hope you all continue to read along! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT! WHEN I GET A CHANCE I'LL START RE-READING ALL OF YOUR STORIES GUYS AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Saturn**

The sun was still full in the sky as Rini sat at the Grey Hound station waiting. Things were starting to get rough and she needed a strong ally. Rini ran her hand through her hair and looked around running her hands over her bondage shorts.

The long grey bus pulled up in front of the station letting its passengers out while men pulled their luggage from beneath the bus when a young woman with bobbed, chin length, purple hair stepped from the bus and waved at Rini smiling a bit. This was Hotaru Mayota, Rini's good friend that she met while she was in Japan a couple years back. Hotaru just happened to be a were-leopard, a new member of the local were-leopard group.

Hotaru brushed off her black slacks and straightened her purple tank top before grabbing her luggage and running over to Rini.

"SATURN!" Rini yelled as she ran to hug her friend. Saturn was Hotaru's nickname because of the fact that she was born under the planet Saturn and also she was obsessed with the fact that she was. She figures that she's as odd as she is because of the fact that she was born under Saturn's light …didn't make much sense to anyone else except for Rei. But then again Rei is psychic.

"Chibi Usa! It's good to see you again my friend!" Saturn said hugging Rini closely. Rini had gotten the nickname Chibi Usa when they went to Japan because in Japan her mother had been known as Usagi, which means Rabbit. But because her sister's name, Bunny, literally translated into Usagi in Japan, so she was known as Chibi Chibi. Odd right?

"So I hear we have a "Fallen" issue." Saturn said looking at her friend as they loaded her luggage into Rini's car.

"My boyfriend is a Fallen…he was the one that was killing off the descendants…he even tried to kill my family recently." Rini said her voice growing monotone as the sorrow welled up deep inside of her.

"Some boyfriend…" Saturn shook her head.


	16. Here’s To The Night

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 16, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. Also I'm thinking of making this into a whole series! Not that many books maybe 4-5 but still a series! I hope you all continue to read along! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT! WHEN I GET A CHANCE I'LL START RE-READING ALL OF YOUR STORIES GUYS AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Here's To The Night **

The night stood still as an awkward silence fell over the crowd. Rini sat side by side with the leaders of the local groups including her new help, Saturn. Jebadiah leaned back against the cold metal a smug smile on his face. "Rini, the Nimir-Raj of a were-leopard pack outside of the city would like to help our cause."

Rini looked down and saw a man; about six foot five with shaggy dirty blonde hair that was shaved in a Mohawk style. His eyes were an odd light shade of chartreuse, they looked like cat eyes and he had a leopard print that went from his wrist up his arms. He looked quiet odd standing in the warehouse shirtless, with large scratch marks up his back, surrounded by his pard who were all bundled up due to the chilly weather.

Rini leaned over the railing on her arms and smirked. He was at least attractive "Who are you?"

"I am Nimir-Raj, Vahn Omega, here to offer my help and the help of my pard to you cause." He flashed Rini a fang filled grin while crossing his arms over is nipple pierced chest.

"Well Vahn…"

"Please just call me Neko."

"OK…Neko…why would you help us. We're outside of your territory."

"They're branching out."

"What do you mean "branching out"? You mean they are moving into different cities to hunt us down?" Amora asked coming up beside Rini.

Vahn nodded and looked back at his pard. "That's precisely what that means. A tall man with long silver hair attacked a local Obi in our area."

Amora looked at Siran. Siran sighed "an Obi is the leader of a were-hyena pack."

"The help would be greatly appreciated…" Rini said smiling gently at the man. He wasn't bad, a little odd, but not bad. "But how old are you? You seem so young to be a Nimir-Raj."

He laughed and looked down at the toes of his black and white converse. "Yeah, young I am." He stroked a hand down the dark brown tuft of hair under his lip "I'm twenty-three."

Rini just laughed "With a pard that large, and you were able to become a Nimir-Raj so young, you would make an impressive ally, we accept your help Nimir-Raj Vahn.

With the night wind brushing her bare back Rini sat curled up on the balcony of the apartment curled up against her mother.

"I'm a fool mom…"

Serenity sighed and stroked her daughter's hair "no you aren't. You were in love, and love makes us blind."

"But a Fallen? I should have sensed that. How can I lead if I am so weak that I can't even sense a Fallen?" Rini whimpered out.

"He's been around for a long time Rini; he can probably hide his aura a lot better then you can." Serenity kissed her daughter's head.

Rini sobbed lightly into her mother's shirt. "Rini, I talked with the elders. They said that you are going to lead the battle against Elios and the demons…"

"Its true…Jebadiah spoke with me about it. I was basically voted in as leader when I was the only to rally the descendants together after them being segregated for centuries. I'm a hero to these people mom and I haven't even really done anything! I haven't beaten them…I've…" Rini sighed "literally slept with the enemy."

"Rini, your father and I had been mortal enemies for centuries. We hunted each other down. We had every intention of killing one another. But something happened. We fell in love and have been in love for twenty-four glorious years and hopefully we will continue loving each other until the cosmos deems in necessary for us to die." Serenity said with a wistful smile.

"I just wish that Elios and I had been like you and dad…but we're not. Dad was born to kill descendants…Elio…" Rini sighed again and wiped a tear from her cheek "no not Elio, Elios was born human. But he died and now, somehow he slipped past the radar and found his way to the mortal plane. He was supposed to stay in Hell, but now he brought Hell into our peaceful lives. God I wish he'd go away!"

"But Rini…what about the times you spent together, oblivious of what the other was?"

"I wouldn't give it up for the world…" Rini said with a small sad smile. "I had never been so happy in my life. I love Elios mom. I think…I always will. But what is will be. He is killing descendants, I am the one chosen to fight him, and that is what I will do because I must." Rini sighed and ran hands over her tired face "It is what I must do, whether that is what my heart wants me to do or not. I must think of him as the enemy, or else I will fail my task and I will fail everybody else. I already failed you and the family."

"Rini! However did you fail us?"

"I fell in love with Elios, led him to where you were, he tried to kill you! If Blaze hadn't gone out with the others and had been inside there is nothing he could've done to save you all!"

"Rini, that isn't failing us…and don't think of the "what ifs" or the "has beens". Blaze stopped the fire and that's all that matters!"

Rini sighed and snuggled closer to her mother. "I'm scared mommy."

Serenity looked down at Rini and hugged her tightly. Everybody needs their mommies every now and then, and right now, Rini needed her. "I know baby, I know. I was terrified when I was captured by Ynell. But it worked out right in the end."

"I guess Elios and I will have the night." Rini mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Serenity smiled sadly down at her daughter, tears in her own eyes and raised her coffee mug "that's right baby, here's to the night."


	17. The Storm Is Coming

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, Endymion was a hunter and Rini was their oldest daughter. But will she conquer him instead? Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

May 18, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. Also I'm thinking of making this into a whole series! Not that many books maybe 4-5 but still a series! I hope you all continue to read along! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT! WHEN I GET A CHANCE I'LL START RE-READING ALL OF YOUR STORIES GUYS AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Storm Is Coming**

Night time, the morbid opposite of the morning hours, the time of the day when the mortal world goes to sleep to dream abut the fact that they think they are safe. But in this world…no one is safe.

The demons are among them, stalking and prowling looking for a kill. Creatures of hell that fear no mortal lurking in shadows, the children were correct to assume that there was a monster beneath their bed.

With the cool wind of October howling in the night, a man flew, soared gracefully with large, feathered, black wings. His silver hair flowed behind him as his brown eyes glowed with the terror of psychosis.

Her pink hair glowed with the light of the orange lamp on top of the apartment building as a woman stood, forlornly staring at the sky waiting for the storm to hit. Her crimson eyes held the sorrow that she felt deep inside her.

She turned and walked towards the door that led to the stairs; her long, black jacket was whipping around behind her. She ran down a couple flights of stairs before she reached the red, dark, unlighted hallways of their penthouse apartment. She opened up both of the double doors and marched in heading straight for one of the large windows and looked out.

Serenity looked around at Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita before looking back at her daughter "Rini?"

"I saw it in the clouds, there is a storm coming." Rini looked back over her shoulders at her family.

"Well the weather man did say…"

"No dad…the battle…between my forces and, for a lack over better terms, the forces of hell. Demons and a Fallen Angel against vampires, were-animals, ogres, sprites, elves and all of the other descendants that have taken to this cause, we will join together as one for once! We will unite and stand in a companionship against those that wish us harm!" Rini fell to her knees and looked over her shoulders, tears bright in her eyes "even against those that we have come to love…"

The ware house was a large metal building covered in dirt, grime, decay and so many other disgusting things that ward people off. He marched through the doors, shoving them out of his way and walked towards the stairs past the stunned looks of Alan and Anne.

Alan took a couple steps forward "Elios?"

Elios glanced over his shoulder but kept walking up the stairs. When he got the platform he raised one of his hands in the air and spoke with a sadistic grin "the time has come to plan an attack on the descendants! They will all be wiped out very, very soon!"


	18. Preparations

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

July 22, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Gomen Nasai! I AM SOOOO SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG! It all started with prom, then graduation! Then my brother took the computer to fix, I have yet to get it back and now, as of August 21, I will be attending college, but I will hand write chapter then re-write them I promise!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Preparations**

It was only two weeks until Halloween, and the preparations for battle were being made. Rini sighed and rubbed her eyes as she repeated herself.

"We need to start placing our people at these spots people!" She looked back at the white board behind, that looked gray instead white from the erased black makers and the dim lighting in the warehouse.

Vivo, the leader of the were-foxes, spoke up "Rini…this plan is all well and good…but…are you sure the groups should be separated this way?"

Rini opened her mouth to speak but Igor beat her to the chase, his loud Russian accent pointing out what Rini had in mind "Vivo, the smaller groups aren't being separated. It is only the larger groups that are being divided."

Rini sighed and placed a hand on her still flat stomach and closed her eyes. She would have to fight in this battle…but…She shook her head. If the baby lived through the fight, she would have it and take care of it, but if it didn't, she would mourn but live her life.

K.C., one of the witches from the coven sighed and shook her head sad for Rini's plight. She then looked around the table and spoke "the largest groups are the ogres, gnomes, hunters, were-wolves, were-leopards, and the vampires. So they are the only group that will be split up."

Vahn, AKA Neko, the Nimir-Raj of the were-leopard pard stood and walked over to Rini sitting her in a chair and took the pointer. "Sit down kid, before you fall down."

Rini smiled "thanks."

Vahn flashed her a fang filled grin and went back to the board, "so lets review people, and this time, write down the fucking directions!" He looked at the board and turned back around "ok, so here is how it will be. The water nymphs, mere-maids, the water based lycanthropes and some of the vampires will be covering the bay. Some of the ogres and gnomes will be covering the forest with the were-foxes, the were-tigers, the were-jaguars, some of the hunters, the pixies, fairies, elves, some of the were-wolves, witches, the wood nymphs and…" he looked back at the board "of course some of my pard and some of the vampires" he looked at the board again "the rest of the hunters, were-wolves, were-leopards, a good size of the vampires, the were-rats, the were-bears, the were-lions, the gremlins, and the were-hyenas will be in the warehouse district were we will be trying to keep the main portion of the fight. Those that fly, the necromancers and their zombies and some of the more powerful witches will be guarding the city to make sure none of the demons and Elios get into the city."

Rini smiled "don't worry about Elios, that two-timer is all mine."

Vahn laughed a bit then looked at the descendants "Any questions?"

Kiva the leader of the were-tigers and Emmanuel the leader of the were-jaguars looked at each other then back at Vahn and raised their hands.

Vahn pointed at Emmanuel "Yes Manny?"

"Kiva and I are both leaders of dominant lycanthrope groups…why aren't we fighting at the warehouse?"

Rini raised her hand and sighed "The were-jaguars and the were-tigers are both woodland animals, also there isn't a large amount of your groups, you would be better suited to the dark shadows and stealth of the forest."

Kiva frowned but sat back and Emmanuel muttered.

Vahn smiled and ran a hand over his PVC pants "Any more questions? Good lets get out of here so we can talk amongst ourselves. The leaders need to get together and assign generals for each place we will be fighting."

Elios sat with Alan in his office, his large black boots on top of Alan's desk. "The descendants are going to be smart…well as smart as they can be. But with Rini in their ranks, yeah they are going to be smart. We'll try and stay clear of the city, but we'll want to hit the bay, the forest and the warehouse district."

Alan nodded in agreement and sighed. "Hopefully we have enough in our ranks to take them down."

"All we need to do is do a clean sweep, you know? Separate to these areas and move towards the center point. The warehouses. They'll use the buildings as covers…and the woods…shadows and stealth…"

Alan nodded and began writing out the plan.

(FINALLY! AT LONG LAST! Gomen Nasai!)


	19. Training

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

August 15, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**YAY! I've written more. I have a green notebook that has 18 – 20 so far!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Training**

An eerie fog filled the streets of the deserted warehouse district as inside the buildings weapons were being sharpened and descendants worked out.

Serenity, Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita sat at the back of the gym that had been constructed in one of the warehouses, talking and watching their husbands train.

Ami sipped her tea then spoke "so what plans have they made for the elderly and the young?"

Mina looked away from Malachite and smiled "Rini is making Blaze and the other older kids of ours escort them all to somewhere in the country, close to Pennsylvania."

Lita nodded "Yeah, a coven and were-snake clan there are going to take care of them"

Rei put her teacup down and sighed "They will have to start positioning people soon, we have no idea when they will decide to attack. But from the increasing power I am feeling it will definitely be before Halloween I bet."

Nephrite came over and picked up a water and sighed wiping the sweat from his face "Neko thinks it might be Halloween or after." He shrugged "He's a smart kid."

Serenity nodded and took a drink from her bottle of Pepsi "Rini says she's lucky to have him around. He's sensitive to others unspoken needs. Siran and Amora said that he's making Rini sleep while he helps train everybody. Rini has basically made him her second in command."

Hotaru came in with a tea tray and set it down on the table. She smiled politely and spoke "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I made a call today and we will be having reinforcements coming in. My older sister Setsuna and my two friends, a were-lion, Haruka from Germany and her girlfriend, a swanmane with an attitude, Michiru."

Ami smiled "That will be great…but a swanmane?"

"Michiru was always upset that she was a weak swan and took jiujutsu and Tai Kwon Do. She then learned to use different weapons. She's very good." Hotaru explained. She laughed a bit "She ever had Haruka teach her how to street fight."

Jadeite shook his head smirking "A were-lion and a swanmane…and I thought that a hunter and a vampire was a weird breeding mixture."

Serenity laughed "its no weirder then vampire, demon and hunter like Endymion's and mine children."

Malachite walked over laughing, "to true."

Zoicite placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and smirked "But that mixture will help us win this fight."

Anne kissed Alan's bare shoulder and snuggled closed to him under the sheets. "Do we stand a chance?"

Alan hugged Anne close and sighed closing his eyes "for the first time…I seriously think that we may not live through this. Elios has gone insane with hatred all because of some fucking bitch that cheated on his years ago."

Anne sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck "If we had just kept attacking one group at a time we'd have been alright. Ever since the vampires and hunters attacked and killed Ynell our numbers have been sparse, especially because of the hunter Blaze. The son of one of the hunters and vampires."

"I think that it will be a small, beautiful, pink haired crossbreed descendant that will be our downfall."

"The Men trust Elios to much that they will follow him to their destruction, won't they Alan?"

Alan kissed the top of Anne's head and nodded.

(This is chapter 18 guys. Hold in there I'll see if I can get close to 30-31 chapter like in the original. Only 12 more chapters and an Epilogue to go!)


	20. Ten War Veterans

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

August 15, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**YAY! I've written more. I have a green notebook that has 18 – 20 so far!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Ten War Veterans**

The room was deadly silent as Rini, Amora and Siran sat across from their parents. Blaze had already taken everybody to Pennsylvania except for Serenity, Endymion, Rei, Jadeite, Mina, Malachite, Ami, Zoicite, Lita and Nephrite. All of whom where insistent on staying.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Rini stood and yelled.

"I agree with Rini. All of you may look, act and fight like you're twenty-five…but you aren't." Amore said leaning against her sister.

Mina crossed her arms watching them as Rini stood tapping her toes, arms crossed. "And why not? We took them down the last time."

"First of all, "The Last Time" was over twenty years ago and it was personal. Ynell had tried to kill Serenity and he was Endymion's half brother. And this time it is personal one again. Elios and Rini were a couple! Not only that but he's been exterminating descendants." Siran stated frowning deeply.

"And Rini is our daughter. Besides you are letting the others fight." Endymion pointed out.

Rini glared at her parents "That's because we are trying to create a coalition of sorts between the descendants! Besides…if you died…who would I get parenting advice from?"

"That is another reason why, Rini-Rini, you're pregnant! You will need more of a backup." Ami said leaning back against Zoicite.

"FUCK THAT! I'll have Siran and Amora, plus Neko. He'll be there to help." Rini said starting to pace.

"But Neko is how old? Late teens, early twenties?" Jadeite asked.

"He's between twenty and twenty-three." Siran said looking between them all. "And he's one of the youngest pard leaders. Not only that, but you know how rare it is for there to be a true Nimir-Raj's?"

"He's powerful, I'll give his that, but is it worth the risk?" Rei asked.

Rini sighed then growled, "Damn it! Fine! But you are staying near the city! We need people here to direct the wounded and stuff. I'm in charge of this so what I say is final!" With that Rini stormed off.


	21. The Reinforcements

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 2, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**College starts next Tuesday! Wish me luck!**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Reinforcements**

Rini sat in the car next to Hotaru on their way to the airport.

"So explain this to me once again." Rini asked looking at the other girl.

Hotaru smiled at Rini, who was driving "ok Usa-Chan, but listen well. Setsuna is my older sister and she's a doctor. She's a were-leopard as well, so she is strong with the martial arts classes our parents made us take."

Rini nodded as she switched lanes "Haruka and Michiru are lesbians, they've been dating for years now. Haruka is a were-lion; she was turned when she was sixteen. Before hand she was a street racer and a junior street fighting pro. Michiru was born a swanmane, because as you know, it's a genetic trait. Her father was a swanking. She didn't like how weak an animal she was so on top of her music lessons she took jiujutsu and Tai Kwon Do, complete opposites, but still effective. She started dating Haruka when she was twenty and she is twenty-four now, and since day one Haruka trained her. All three of them want to be in the ware house district where we think everyone will be." Hotaru explained.

Rini parked in the airports parking lot and they got out and headed for the luggage claim to wait for the three other girls. "I see, so Setsuna flew to Germany so that all three of them could come at the same time?"

"Yup."

Rini took off her sunglasses when they got in the elevator, her crimson eyes looked tired and haunted.

"How are you holding up Usa-Chan?" Hotaru frowned, feeling sorry for her friend.

Rini shook her head "Tired…I wish, sometimes, that I never met Elio."

"The descendants would never have united like this is you hadn't Usa-Chan."

They got off the elevator and walked across the sky walk into the airport "I know…" she sighed heavily "boy do I know. I am only one small sacrifice for a better world for all descendants."

Hotaru hugged Rini then gave her a small smiled "I'm so sorry."

Rini shook her head and got on the down escalator "No…I'm sorry Saturn…it was my mistake and I'm going to fix it…I'm just wish I wouldn't have to involve so many people."

The two girls stood in silence with thoughts of dark and dismal thins running through their heads…thoughts of regrets and war.

Rini watched the escalators with Hotaru looking for the three girls.

"There they are!" Hotaru said. Rini looked up and saw a smaller woman with wavy aqua blue hair wearing a pair of khaki capris and a blue t-shirt coming down the escalator followed by a tall woman with short blonde hair wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and jeans jacket and right behind her was a tall woman with long green hair wearing a knee length black skirt, a green button up shirt and a black suit jacket.

Rini and Hotaru stepped forward to greet them. Hotaru hugged them each then turned towards Rini "ladies this is Rini. Usa-Chan," Hotaru said stepping to the side "This is my older sister Setsuna." She pointed to the tall girl with green hair "Haruka" who was the same height as Setsuna with short blonde hair "and Michiru," who only came up to Haruka's shoulders.

Rini nodded "pleasure."

Haruka stepped forward and looked Rini over, cocking her head to the side. "This is the leader?" She asked, her voice had a thigh German bur. "She's kinda tiny ain't she?"

"I'm a quarter demon, quarter hunter and half vampire. I may be small, but I'm tough and smart." Rini said trying to seem imposing.

"Don't forget spunky Chibi-Usa." Setsuna smiled and crossed her arms.

Michiru put her hand on Haruka's arm "Haru, we should get our luggage and leave and head for the city." Her voice was lighter then Haruka's but her bur was just as thick.

Haruka nodded in agreement and went to get the luggage.

All the girls left to go to the car each of them carrying a suitcase or two. Rini unlocked the car and helped them all load the stuff in.

(I know lame ending but I lost the original ending to this chapter…)


	22. December 3rd

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 2, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**December 3rd**

The streets were covered in heavy fog as small children ran around dressed up in costumes on that O' Hallows Eve.

Rini sat a top of the old Cathedral watching the children a hand upon her stomach where her own child resided. A cold chill ran through her body from more then just the nippy autumn night.

"I thought I might find you here…" A dark, deep voice sounded from the shadows.

Rini jumped up and turned looking around as the shadows began to take form and Elios walked out tight leather pants covering his narrow waist and nothing to cover his chest and large black wings.

Rini held onto the cross for support "Elio…"

"My, my…aren't you as beautiful as ever you traitorous bitch!" Elios eyed Rini's tight, black, leather pants, thigh high boots and the black leather corset that covered her breasts. "But then again you always have had a great body…large breasts…and such small, skilled hands…you always were a great fuck."

Rini glared and growled "Watch your words Elios!"

Elios laughed and spun "Why? You going to tell daddy on me! I killed him!"

Rini laughed then "My family is harder to kill then just drugging them and lighting them on fire! They are alive…"

Elios stopped smiling and glared "Bitch…"

"Ass…"

Elios stalked up to her glaring "I declare to you, Rini, war. A month hence from the 3rd of next week." He turned and flew away.

"A war…December 3rd…" Rini fell to her knees.


	23. What Thanks?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 30, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**What Thanks?**

There was laughter and smiles as they gathered around a large table covered in fall and Thanksgiving decorations. It was almost as if they had forgotten about the war, about the demons, about Elios.

But it was a perfect reminder of what they were trying to get out of all the hard work, unity.

Rini sat next to her family smiling politely and making conversation only when necessary, her mind distracted. She sighed and placed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach, just starting to show. In her mind it was as if she was the only one that realized that in a little over a week that some of them would be dying, but then again, that could be exactly why they were celebrating. They were celebrating while they had time.

Amora and Siran sat with their family watching their best friend feeling sorry for the poor girl. She was lovely to say the least, but the fact stood that they felt horrible that she had to go through all this stress while pregnant and the father of the child as well as the love of her life had promised to kill her. They looked at each other and nodded understanding that the other one felt horrible for the poor girl.

Serenity held her husband's hand as she studied her daughter. Rini had lost weight, but gained a slight stomach because of her pregnancy, her crimson eyes were haunted and lost looking; her pale complexion was paler then normal. Her daughter was heart broken and confused, hurt and frustrated. Rini was between a rock and the Incredible Hulk.

Rini got up and left everyone at the table and went to the upper level of the warehouse. She sighed as she sat on the window ledge looking out and around the area. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead closing her eyes. "Lord…why did this have to happen me?"

"Destiny…" a small shy voice sounded from the doorway. She looked up to see her little sister Bunny standing in the doorway rocking back and forth on her heels. Bunny was young, only sixteen years old, and had already seen so much pain. Bunny was, so far, a bit more of an oddball in her family. While everyone else dressed in black, she preferred a bit more color from her blue hair down to her hot pink fishnet shirt, black t-shirt, neon green belt, black and neon pink baggy pants and neon blue cConverse, she looked like a punk rock raver from hell.

"Destiny is a bitch right now…" Rini said as her shy sister came over and hugged her. "But at least there are more places to hide and use for combat then there was when we lived in Sacramento." She sighed and ruffled Bunny's hair and smiled resting her cheek on her little sister's head.

Bunny nodded her head and sighed holding onto her. "Can Selene and I help fight?"

"No, you two have to help take care of Caiden, Wyatt, Kelby, Maylin, Keahi and Aquarius and the other youngsters. Blaze and Harper and them can't take care of them all by themselves and take care of the other youngsters and the elderly." Rini said sitting up and looking her little sister in her bright blue eyes.

Bunny nodded and crossed her arms, obviously not pleased but accepting it. "Alright…"

"Hey, why don't you go back down and finish eating. I'll be right down alright?"

"Yeah." Bunny turned and left Rini to her own thoughts.

"I shouldn't even be here…not with my own baby coming along. Four months pregnant…I can't believe it…" She shook her head and got up and looked over the balcony at her family eating with the others. Soon Bunny and Selene would be leaving with the rest of those that couldn't fight to where Blaze had taken the others and then the fighting would commence. She shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "Shit…"

Alan looked out from the window in his office and watched Elios march back and forth barking orders and helping their men train. He knew the threat of the descendants would be great. There was no denying that. He was afraid of the extinction of his demons and he was afraid to tell Elios that he thought they should just turn tail and run. Elios would kill him for that and assume grand control with him gone. Alan shook his head; at least he had found his true love before he died. "Anne…I am so sorry…"

Elios swung his sword around practicing for the fight that would come. "Stupid…" He swung his sword into the manikin in front of him "bitch!" he cut the manikin's head off and stepped back and sighed wiping sweat from his forehead. Even after all of this he couldn't stop thinking of Rini's beauty. He swore and kicked the manikin across the warehouse. "Fuck!"

He would get her out of his head if it was the last thing he did, and the only way to do that was to kill the fucking bitch. He grinned maliciously and walked towards the storeroom to grab another manikin. He would kill her and her family and all of the descendants, starting in New York and moving onwards and out wards across the country and eventually the world…

(Hey guys! I know dark and deep. But while writing it I found out that my sister in law had been cheating on my big brother, then she moved out while he was on a business trip and took my 3 year old niece and won't let him see my niece. My brother is the nicest, sweetest guy. He even went through counseling trying to save his marriage. But alas to no avail. Anyways! Keep reading and reviewing! I'll be writing a sequel to this series!)


	24. War Cry: So It Begins

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 30, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

**Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**War Cry…So It Begins**

The sun was just below the horizon of the bay. Rini looked to her left and right and saw the descendants lined up in rows with the bridge in front of them leading to the city and the warehouse behind them. Rini Saw her parents standing with the others, concern on their faces. She saw the others concern and fear. She swallowed back the bile that threatened to make her throw up like the others. She wouldn't throw up. She would fight and help the descendants live.

Elios looked down at the descendants, his eyes wide. There were so many of them, they were flanking the warehouse district in front of him, and according to the others, the bay and the woods; as well as the city. They were smart.

He smirked as his eyes zeroed in on the pink haired woman standing in the lead. Rini. He cocked his head to the side and looked her over. Her features were gaunt, her skin more pale and fragile. Good she was afraid. He tried to look away but looked at her again. Her pink hair was up in two buns, bunny ears he'd called them once, and she was wearing a pair of black jeans with her large buckle boots and a white button up shirt. She looked like a dead punk rock schoolgirl.

Serenity looked down the line of descendants to her daughter. Rini was having a hard time looking human. Her features were withdrawing; she was looking more and more like the undead.

Rini looked up and saw Elios floating there, flapping his large wings looking like a bird of prey. Rini shook her head and glared. She needed to make the call. She looked off the right and yelled "Positions!"

The were-bears, were-hyenas, were-wolves, were-rats, hunters, gremlins, vampires, were-leopards, and the were-lions all began to run about. They converged and lined up. Vahn stood to the right of Rini while Amora and Siran took their parents through the tunnels towards the city.

Elios threw his head back and laughed "Descendants! This will be the day you all perish!" He pulled out his sword and thrust it into the air. The demons separated and went to where they were supposed to be. The bay and the woods. It would soon become a melee.

"Think again Elios! We out man you! Descendants! Make the call!" Some of the shifters began to shake and fall to their knee and shed their mortal looking skins and soon animals of all flavors stood around either half-man or full beast. Vahn shed his human appearance and stood next to Rini with his caramel colored fur decorated with black spots. Half leopard half man and one hundred percent male hanging between his crooked legs, he threw his head back and let out a loud screech that his leopard answered and in turn all the animals began making their own noises which soon grew to everyone there raising up claws or weapons screaming a loud thunderous war cry.

"Descendants! NOW!" Rini made the call and soon they all ran forward to meet up with the demons.

Rini weaved between the fighting bodies helping to aid in the fight, her mind and preparations were all for Elios though. She and Elios would meet and that would decide who would win the fight.


	25. Fallen At Her Feet

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 30, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

**Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Fallen at Her Feet**

The once black streets were now paved with red and tattered remains of bodies. As Rini crouched in the blood trying to catch her blood more and more bodies fell around her. She looked up, her pale face was splattered with blood and thicker things, her lips were drawn back, her fangs apparent. She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists feeling the blood drying tacky on her hands.

Rini stood up took down the demons that came into her path with ease. She fought her way through, sweat; blood and death scented the air, almost choking. She fought into a clearing and saw a tall man with shaggy blonde hair fighting off one of the gremlins. She watched the gremlin fall dead and walked forward.

Alan didn't know what hit him, until he rolled over and saw a beautiful pink haired vampire standing over him. He tried to stand up but her large boot swung out and caught him in his jaw throwing his head off to the side. She paced around him as he stood up. "Bitch. I know we'll die, but we'll be taking as many of you with us."

She laughed harshly "Funny demon. But if you look around for every one of you, there are six of us. We may not be skilled fighters, but we have a determination you will never have. We have people we love that we want to fight for!"

He looked her over and stood back surprised. "You're Rini? I didn't recognize you with your fangs hanging out."

Rini growled at him and walked towards him. "And who are you?"

"I am the one who hired Elios to take care of you descendants. Your family killed our greatest, if not craziest, leader, Ynell." He took a swing at Rini.

Rini grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground, his arm in the air her boot in his back. "That doesn't answer my question…but it does warrant you a more violent death…"

"I am Alan…and I know about love! I am in love myself you crazy bitch!" Alan gratted out with his face pushed against the ground.

Rini laughed then swung the sole of her boot into his shoulder pulling at the same time. Alan screamed as he felt his muscles tear and his bones pull out of place. Rini laughed as she pulled his arm off of his body. She threw it on the ground next to him as he screamed and his blood poured out and ran under his face. He began crying loudly.

Rini rolled him over and knelt over him, standing on his remaining arm. "You brought Elios here. You brought a psychopathic fallen into this city. Did you tell him to make me fall in love with him?"

Alan shook his head violently "No, I swear I didn't! I told him to stay away!"

Rini laughed "Well, once he got involved did you tell him to fuck me? Get me pregnant to make me and my family weaker?"

Alan stared at her "You're pregnant?" He blinked "NO! No! No I didn't I swear!"

Rini looked at the bloody ground and shook his head. "You know what Alan…you're weak…you answer my question without a hint of venom like most men with real balls would. Real men would make me kill you instead of talk…" She chuckled lightly. "I'm doing them a favor by killing you…" Rini stood and walked to his legs and looked up the length of him.

"I thought Elios said you were kind! You're torturing me! That isn't kind…"

"Hate will make people act out of their norms." Rini smirked and jumped up and with all her strength landed on his knees crushing them. Alan flailed his remaining arm screaming in agony.

Rini crawled across the ground towards him and cradled his head in her lap "Shush, little slaughter lamb. The end is almost here." She smiled down at him and caressed his cheek. Alan continued to scream.

Elios heard Alan's screams and looked down to see him with Rini. He saw the blood around them, his one missing arm, his flat knees and then, Alan screamed louder. Elios landed in the clearing just as Anne came running towards them just in time to see Rini gouging out both of Alan's eyes.

"ALAN!" Anne went to run forward but Elios held tight to her, keeping her still.

Rini looked up at Elios and Anna and, with a seductive smile on her face, licked both her thumbs clean. "I'll kill you in a second Elios." Rini looked down at the screaming, crying, blind Alan on her lap and pressed her finger to his lips. "Shush…Elios and a woman who obviously cares about you are hear to watch you die Alan…"

"Rini, don't…" Elios stood his ground but grit his teeth watching Rini torture Alan.

Rini just grinned at Elios as she rolled Alan onto his stomach. She patted Alan on the head before digging her fingers into his neck. Slowly, but with a great amount of strength she pulled Alan's spine from his back. Alan screamed and screamed until he died at Rini's feet, his spine in her small hands.


	26. Tears Keep Coming

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

September 30, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

**Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Tears Keep Coming**

Disbelief. That was what was going through Elios's mind as he watched this little girl rip out Alan's spine. Rini dropped it on top of Alan's limp body. She looked at Anne and licked her fingers clean. "Rini…you really are a bitch…"

Anne fell to her knees and began screaming and crying watching the blood pour from her lovers body. "I'll kill you! You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"

"No, but you can try…" Rini lowered her head slightly but kept her eyes on Anne as she smirked.

Anna pulled away from Elios and Rini watched her come. "Rage, hate and anger make for a bad fighter lady." Rini said before grabbing Anne's hair and snapping her neck. She let go of the woman and let her fall next to her lover.

Rini stepped over them both and walked towards Elios. "Torture Alan, but just kill Anne…why?"

"Alan is the one who brought you here…he is the reason why I have such great pains wracking through my heart."

Elios laughed harshly "Don't even say its because you loved me."

"Oh but Elios…I did…I hate myself for it…but I still do."

"You lie! Just like you did by not telling me what you were!"

Rini stood a few feet from him "Just like how you told me you were a fallen?"

Elios began pacing back and forth pulling at his hair "NO! I was going to! I couldn't! I couldn't! She doesn't understand, why would someone so beautiful love you when you're an insane angel from hell?!" He smacked himself then looked up at Rini, as if he didn't know she was there. "Bitch!"

He lunged at her and Rini shoved her feet into his stomach sending him flying over her head. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him "Wow…you're crazy…"

Elios got up and pulled his sword out and began swinging it wildly at Rini. He looked frantic, desperate. Rini moved as fast as she could trying to avoid the blade, but it caught her a few times.

"Elios…I thought you were a human…I thought you wouldn't love me if you knew…but I was going to tell you after I brought you to meet my family."

"LIES!" He swung his blade down slicing across her stomach, just barely cutting her. Rini fell back and instinctively covered her stomach.

He stood over her laughing until he saw her rounded belly that stood out from her skinny body. "What's this?"

Rini crawled back a bit "I'm pregnant Elios…all those nights of us fucking…you got me pregnant…"

Elios stumbled back and held his head "Pregnant?"

Rini nodded and watched his eyes turn warm, as he became the Elios she knew and loved again. "Rini…what?" He looked around and looked back at her. He dropped his sword and crouched next to her. "Rini…you're pregnant…"

She nodded and watched him. He looked at her then at her stomach and started shaking his head and pulled his hair "No! No! No that's not mine! You lie!"

Rini crab walked backwards slightly "No Elios! It is yours. It was always you in my mind Elios, in my heart and well…in me. You were always the one Elios…I love you and I still do…"

"She lies! Look at her, she's beautiful, with lips so luscious, breasts so soft, and a supple body…No! She's not Molly…she wouldn't fuck someone behind your back!" He looked at Rini "She's not Molly, she's not Molly!"

Rini kept away from the demons and descendants that had stopped fighting to watch their leaders fight, but she kept away from Elios too.

"Molly was a stuck up bitch…they forced her to me…Rini…Rini loved me because she wanted to…" He fell to his knees and screamed, pulling at his hair. He screamed and cried as everyone watched.

Rini stood up and walked over to Elios cautiously. She knelt in front of him and pulled his hands out of his hair and brought his face up to look her in the eyes. "I love you Elios…"

Elios looked at her, whimpering and crying. "Rini…oh God Rini." He grabbed her and pulled her against him, hugging her crying. Rini leaned against him cradled in his arms. "I love you Rini…I'm so sorry…"

Rini wrapped her arms around Elios's waist hugging him tight crying as well. "Oh Elio…"

Elios kept her tight against him "I'm so sorry. Oh Rini…I'm sorry."


	27. A New Dawn

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

October 31, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!**_

**Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**A New Dawn**

Wings of black hid the lovers from sight for their first kiss back together as roars and outraged cries sounded from the crowd around them.

Elios looked up from over Rini's head then looked back to Rini. "You need to decide. Kill the demons or live in fear of them gaining power."

Rini pulled away from Elios and stood up to look at the descendants.

Haruka, Michiru, Hatoru and Setsuna watched her; Hatoru had a smirk on her face. "Saturn…guys…"She looked back at Elios and sighed before looking back "sound the cry…no demons left."

Hatoru and Haruka nodded their furred kitty cat heads and tilted them towards the sky and roared. At that cue the descendants began fighting again.

Rini looked at the ground, afraid to look at Elios. He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You made the best choice for all descendants, as you saw fit."

She smiled weakly and looked back at the fighting crowd, from behind her she heard grunts and screams and the sound of Elios's laughter.

She turned quickly and saw him fighting the demons next to a were-fox. She grinned and rushed in fighting with Elios.

Soon they saw the necromancers marching across the bridge with their zombies, followed by the descendants from the forest and the bay. Rini laughed joyously as the fighting became more desperate from the demons side.

And as the sun arose on a new day Rini stood looking over the side of the bridge with Elios's arms around her waist, Amora and Siran to her right and Haruka, Hatoru, Setsuna and Michiru to her left with her family behind her.

Even with the dead bodies scattered through out the city she could still smile and be happy, especially since the death toll of the descendants was lower then they thought it would be, and it was especially lower then the demon death toll, who were all dead in thanks to Elios's abilities on a large part.

Elios nuzzled his nose into Rini's neck and sighed. "I owe you so much Rini, from a million apologies to an explanation on how I died. Just know that I will never doubt you ever again Rini. I love…"

"Yes…I do believe you owe me an explanation, and I love you too…"

Elios turned Rini around and kissed her gently. "This may or may not be appropriate right now but I have to…Serenity Angel Shields" Elios fell to one knee in front of her "Will you marry me?"

Rini smiled and fell into his arms "Of course!"


	28. Epilogue: And So It Was Written

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Sequel to Till The Shadows of Night Come.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

October 31, 2006

**OK Yall! I'm going to be using info from the Laurell K. Hamilton "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" series. **

**Hey yall this one is short for a reason. The next will be better.**

To everyone who reads this, come on more script ideas people! YOU GET YOUR OWN CHAPTER NAMED AFTER YOU!

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!**_

**Till the Shadows of Night Come: Hidden in Shadows**

**Epilogue**

**And So It Was Written**

Three months later Ebony Charles St. John, a part demon, part vampire, hunter half fallen angel baby boy, came into the world with Rini's crimson eyes and Elios's silver hair.

Serenity and Endymion welcomed their first grandchild into the family excitedly and forgave Elios for his misdeeds and welcomed him into the family as well as he and Rini married three months after Ebony was born.

A year after the demon-descendant, as it had become to be known as, the leaders of the mortals from across America met up with Rini and the other leaders of every group from across America. A peace treaty was sighed between the descendants and the mortals acknowledged the descendants as true citizens. The mortals and descendants cohabitated in the light of day now instead of in the movies and dreams of mortals.


End file.
